There are various kinds of wheeled carts available in the market for carrying different kinds of articles or luggages, so that a user can use a cart to easily and conveniently pull heavy articles or luggages without effort. Among these conventional wheeled carts, some of them can not be folded or collapsed when they are not in use and therefore always occupy a large space to store them, while others have complicated structure and can not be easily operated or tend to fail easily. It is therefore proposed pressure to provide a collapsible handcart which, on the one hand, allows a user to effortlessly carry or move various kinds of heavy articles or luggage and, on the other hand, can be conveniently folded or collapsed for storage when it is not in use.